1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bill-recycling automated teller machine (ATM) for a teller with a supplementary collection box and a banknote transfer method applied thereto, and more particularly, to a bill-recycling ATM for a teller with a supplementary collection box and a banknote transfer method applied thereto, in which in configuring the ATM for a teller used when the teller performs a banking transaction at a counter, as the supplementary collection box for replenishing or collecting banknotes is provided in the ATM, a large quantity of banknotes can be promptly replenished into or collected from banknote cassettes through the supplementary collection box, and, at the same time, when a settlement work is performed, an automatic settlement can be performed by counting banknotes through a banknote discriminating unit provided on a transporting path in a process of transporting the banknotes stored in the banknote cassettes to the supplementary collection box. In addition, when banknotes are fully stacked in a specific banknote cassette while the ATM is operating, banknotes of a corresponding denomination can be stored in the supplementary collection box instead of the fully stacked banknote cassette, and even when banknotes of special denominations other than major denominations are deposited, the special denominations other than the major denominations can be handled by storing the deposited banknotes of special denominations in the supplementary collection box, thereby enabling operability of the ATM for a teller to be improved and convenience of the teller in performing a banking transaction to be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) is an automated apparatus which can support basic banking services such as deposits or withdrawals without a bank clerk regardless of time and space in relation to a banking service, and is configured to automatically perform a transaction such as a withdrawal or deposit of banknotes using a medium such as a bank card or a passbook of a customer.
In addition, ATMs for a teller used by a teller who processes a banking work at a counter of a bank are actively adopted recently in order to improve convenience and efficiency of a work of the teller, and has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2008-134863 entitled “ATM used at a counter”.
That is, an ATM for a teller is provided at a counter where a teller works at all times, thereby allowing banknotes to be deposited or withdrawn when the teller performs a banking work or other works such as a settlement or the like to be performed.
In operating such an ATM for a teller, when banknotes in a banknote cassette provided in the ATM are insufficient and need to be replenished or banknotes in a banknote cassette are stacked more than a reference quantity and need to be collected, a separate banknote replenishing/collecting clerk performs a work of replenishing and collecting banknotes into or from the ATM. Since a conventional ATM for a teller is configured to replenish or collect banknotes into or from the banknote cassettes through a deposit and withdrawal unit, when a large quantity of banknotes are replenished or collected, the banknotes should be replenished or collected in parts divided as much as the capacity of the deposit and withdrawal unit. Therefore, there is a problem in that the work of replenishing and collecting banknotes is troublesome, and efficiency of the work is lowered since a lot of time is required.
In addition, since an ATM for a teller mainly performs a deposit work due to the nature of the work of the teller at a counter unlike an unmanned ATM which performs withdrawal works in most cases, banknotes of a specific denomination are generally deposited and intensively stored in a corresponding banknote cassette. Therefore, when the banknotes are fully stacked in the corresponding banknote cassette, a conventional ATM for a teller stops operation and calls a banknote replenishing/collecting clerk to perform a work of collecting the banknotes stacked in the banknote cassette, and thus, there is a problem in that operability of the ATM is lowered.
Further, since it is sometimes requested to deposit a banknote of a denomination other than the denominations mainly handled at a banking transaction according to a characteristic applied to a work at a counter, such an ATM for a teller needs to process such a special denomination (a foreign currency or the like). At this point, if the ATM for a teller does not have a banknote cassette for handling the special denomination, since a separate work such as separately receiving and storing the banknote of the special denomination by a teller is required, there is a problem in that efficiency of the work of the teller is lowered.